User talk:TheShadowAssassin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dynamite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck editing, -- Orangitu (Talk) 17:12, December 18, 2012 Worms Wiki Bureaucrat Adoption Hey there. Since you seem to be an active user on this wiki, I'd like to ask for your opinion. As you may have noticed, worms wiki is planning to recruit new staff members. The problem is, the only bureaucrat, Koenachtig, has been inactive for the last 2 years or so. Since I'm just an admin - not a bureaucrat - I only have limited rights to change a user's status, and therefore cannot elevate anyone else to the status of staff. I currently have an adoption request up on the community central to acquire bureaucrat rights. Since you're an active user, you have the right to give your opinion on whether or not I should become a bureaucrat. I'll be waiting for you to post your opinion here. It will be appreciated. -- Orangitu | Talk 04:05, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry, it seems I kinda messed up on the active users list. If you no longer edit this wiki, please ignore this message. -- Orangitu | Talk 04:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: About Bureaucrat Administration & Bureaucratization Since you're one of the few active users left in this wiki, perhaps you can become an admin if you work hard enough. Koenachtig is gone, Orangitu and Danuhau have fell into inactivity once again, Oscuritaforze is also not very active anymore, and Q*terplx is still banned. Our wiki needs at least 3 or 4 active admins. What do you say? If you make a lot of useful edits, you could become an admin, and later a bureaucrat too, maybe. But of course, Orangitu or Danuhau must return so they can turn you into an admin or bureaucrat... If they don't return, it's pointless. --Boggy B 14:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) : Well, as much as I'd like to, I don't really play Worms anymore. That, and my knowledge of the worms franchise is quite exclusive to only Battle Islands for the PSP. I just can never find the time to come here (or any of the wikis I'm at) and edit articles. Perhaps you should create an account and work towards it yourself? You already have a large amount of quality edits, you'd be a good admin. : Ace Pilot of the Antares Squadron - Gryphus 1 (talk) :: I find it rather pointless for me to create an account, I don't edit articles as much as I used to. I mainly visit this wiki to reply to messages. Since I don't make a lot of useful edits anymore, and since almost everyone is inactive, I may become inactive too, sometimes. I MIGHT create an account someday, but that's a very slim chance. Also, why not buy more Worms games? It's a fantastic series, and the 3D games are the best (in my opinion). If you ever get another Worms game, I'd recommend getting either Worms 4: Mayhem or Worms Armageddon. Maybe both? :: --Boggy B :: 16:54, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :::: You should still create an account. Even though you don't edit as much as you used to, you still edit more than anybody else here. I would buy another Worms game, but I've just lost interest in it, unfortunately. I played Worms: Battle Islands to death, and because of that I quickly grew out of it... :::: Ace Pilot of the Antares Squadron - Gryphus 1 (talk) ::::: I may create an account someday, but only if I'm not too busy these days. If I can make useful edits to articles at least a few a times a week, I might create an account. Still, I only made about four minor edits to articles today, yesterday I'm not even sure if I made any edits at all. Oh well, if I'm active enough, we'll see if I can create an account. ::::: --Boggy B (I'm also known as "Worms Legend 29" and "Dark Vortex 29" in case you were wondering.) ::::: 23:22, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Is everything okay? You've been gone for a long time. Good news, I created an account, and my goal is to become an admin and a bureaucrat. However, my username was originally going to be just "Boggy B", but some moron has already taken that username. They made a total of 3 edits on some random wiki and just left Wikia. They created an account for nothing, and took the username I wanted. At least I was able to change my signature to just "Boggy B"... Boggy B (talk) 02:53, August 1, 2014 (UTC) This wiki is dying... Hey... It's me again. This wiki has gotten incredibly boring, and right now there are only 2 users left in this wiki (me and Danuhau) and we're not very active anymore... And I'm still not an admin yet. I know you said you're busy with school and whatnot, but can't you at least visit this wiki sometimes? Only 2 users in 1 wiki is ridiculous, and yes, I know that you've only played Worms: Battle Islands, but... We still would appreciate it you came at times to keep this wiki company, or perhaps made a few edits. Also, I tried being a part of the [http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_Wiki Avatar Wiki], but I had a horrible time there today, getting into a few arguments with some idiots and eventually getting blocked. I hate everyone in that wiki now... So I left it. Now what other wikis should I visit? I don't know what to do anymore. Boggy B (talk) 06:36, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, are you there? I left a reply for you on my talk page. Boggy B (talk) 01:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC)